Raised by Sirius
by bobfred21
Summary: What if Sirius was a free man and he rescued Harry from the Dursleys? What if Harry grew up with Sirius and his girlfriend Ava? What if Harry grows up in a loving home? We suck at writing summary and its our first fanfic so it might be horrible :l
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirius POV

I was in the corner of my cell in Azkaban just thinking about life and about my godson- Harry.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps. It was dinner already? No it couldn't be lunch was a few minutes ago. Are they moving me to a higher cell? But suddenly Dumbledore and Reamus were there! And they unlocked me!

I got up to my feet and said "what's happening?" "you're a free man Sirius!" replied Reamus. "Wait how?" "Peter was pretending to be a rat in the Weasleys household and he needed some fresh air so he went outside and changed into his human form and Bill- the eldest kid saw him and screamed and Peter had a trial and admitted everything." "I'm really sorry Sirius for actually believing that _you_ out of all people would do that to James and Lily." Said Reamus sincerely. "its ok Remy" replied Sirius before giving Reamus a one arm hug. "Shall we go then?" Asked Dumbledore. The two men nodded their head and the three men walked out of Sirius' cell. "Take me with you" said BellaTrix as they passed her cell. "Oh my _darling_ cousin I would never make such a mistake!" replied Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sirius pov**

As we got outside I started asking questions. " Do you still have my wand?" I asked, looking at Dumbledore. "Here you go" he said as he drew it out of his robes. "where's Harry?" I asked. " It's a long story" said Dumbledore.

We apperated. " ahh Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" "I missed you."

I exclaimed.

When we reached Dumbledore's office, I wanted to know about harry. " Sirius, I am sure Lily told you about Petunia, her muggle sisiter?" he said in a very serious tone. " Um, yeah she mentioned her a few times, said she called lily a freak for doing magic." I said.

" Well harry is with Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. " he said calmly. WHAT WAS HARRY DOING WITH THAT WALRUS OF A HUSBAND? " I DEMAND CUSTODY OF HARRY POTTER RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him. "Ok Sirius, I an make that happen."

"Thanks" I mumbled. s


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while we were really busy cuz our cousins came over and stuff**

 **Anyways here chapter 3**

Sirius POV

Dumbledore, Reamus and I apperated outside 12 Grimmauld Place so I could take a shower and change clothes and stuff while Dumbledore and Reamus would try and take some of the dark magic out of the house.

 ***After shower** *

"Alright lets go and get Harry!" I yelled. "Alright, Alright lets go" said Reamus.

We apperated outside 4 Pivet Drive and thankfully no muggle saw us. Dumbledore rang the doorbell and the 3 of us waited patiently. "What if Harry's happy here and doesn't want to come with me?" "Well its up to you if you want to take him or not." Said Dumbledore.

Petunia open the door and snapped "What can I help you 3 with?" "I'm Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "I'm Reamus Lupin" "And I'm the one and only Sirius Black" We answered

The colour drained from Petunia's face. "YOU FREAKS!" "VERNON VERNON LOOK HER FRIENDS ARE HERE!" hollered Petunia. Her walrus of a husband emerged from what looked like the living room. " puh-lease I don't want to be here either Dursley." "We just came to get Harry Potter" I replied in a deadly calm tone.

"H-harry P-Potter? W-who's H-harry Potter? We don't know anyone named Harry Potter." "Isn't that right Petunia?" "Why yes it is Vernon." Replied Petunia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HARRY'S POV

I was on my "bed" in the cupboard, playing with Dudley's old toys, when I heard aunt Petunia shriek. " VERNON THEIR HERE IT'S HER FRIENDS". Who was "her"?

I tried to open the door, but just as I tried, uncle Vernon locked it. " You're not going anywhere boy!" he snarled. I heard voices at the door. I wondered if anyone was going to save me. "Probably not" the little voices in my head said." You deserve this, FREAK!" suddenly, I heard my name, then footsteps coming inside the house. The next thin I knew was that someone with long black hair was unlocking the cupboard. He gasped when he looked at me. He looked flabbergasted. Was I really that ugly?

The man with the black hair looked kind of like batman, the guy Dudley reads about.

Batman started hugging my thin body. My eyes widened in shock. Was this batman going to use big hand to hit me? " Sirius, I think you are scaring the boy." Said the man who looked like a kind great-great-grandpa. "if you say so" said Batman, and he let go of me. I looked up at him and saw kind black eyes staring back at me. They were not like uncle Vernon's cold as stone grey eyes. "Harry, we have come to take you home." Said the man who looked tired and sleepy. I was surprised he knew my name. "Um sorry but who are you?" I asked trying to sound brave. "Well this is Remus, this is Professor Dumbledore, and my name is Sirius" said Batman. I decided that these people were nice. "Cwan I cwall ywou Bwatman?" I asked hoping that the "nice" people won't harm me in anyway. "Of course you can Harry." "Now lets go _home_." Said the nice people.


	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY POV**

I thought that we were already home but I didn't dare say a word because I didn't want to get a beating for asking a question. That was the #1 rule for _me_ , NEVER EVER ask questions.

Batman must have seen my face of confusion because he said, " don't worry Harry we're going someplace far away from these mean people."

"We aren't _mean_ to they boy we gave him a roof on his head and food from our tab-" uncle Vernon was cut of by Batman saying "shut up Dursley"

We went outside when the tired guy- Remus I think said "now Harry they way _we_ are… traveling may make you feel like we're squeezing through a pipe and when we reach the house you might feel sick."

I simply nodded and took the great great grandpa's hand when I saw Batman and Remus take the hand.

Remus was right I felt like I was squeezing through a very, very tight tube and when we reached outside the house I felt a little sick but not that much.

"Are you feeling sick Harry?" asked a concerned Batman.

"Nwot weally" I said.

"Good tell me if you are and help you to try and make you feel better." Batman said while making a funny face, which kind of made him look like a frog- I think that's what they're called.

I stared giggling at the face and the three older men smiled.

We got in the house and I was thinking "who thwese nwice pweople?" I must have said that out loud because Batman said "why don't I explain everything tomorrow but right now you little man need to go to bed."

Remus started tickling me from the back and I started to laugh my head off and once again the three men smiled.

"Wets gwo to bwed" I said while yawing.

Batman picked me up and took me to a room and placed me on the bed and I fell asleep right when I touched the pillow.

The last thing I remembered was Batman saying "good night Harry. I love you


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I solemnly swear that i don't own HP

 **A/N: i personally hate a/n so i'm just gonna say that Remus stays over.**

Harry's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was in the comfiest bed ever! I was so startled I jumped out of bed! This couldn't be right! Where was the low ceiling? Or the spiderwebs? I was in someone else's room! I looked outside the window, and saw I was in someone else's house! Then the events of last night came rushing into my head. I decided to just make breakfast for batman and pray that I wouldn't get beat for sleeping in the bed. I made the bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Just as I started frying the eggs, the tired guy from last night came downstairs. Oh no! He was to early! I woke up to late! I wouldn't be able to stand for another day after he would finish with me! I started to turn the oven to high and fried the eggs as fast as I could so I wouldn't be in trouble. But I was to late the man had come downstairs before I could finish. But it took me by surprise when the man said, "what are you doing Harry?" I told him I was making breakfast for you and Batman. He looked at me for a second like I was crazy and said that I could wait at the table while he did the rest. I thought I was dreaming! I got the morning off! I waited patiently at the table for my piece of bread. The man was telling me to try to wake up later and not a 5 in the morning. I told him that it took me a long time to make breakfast because I was too short . He asked if I made breakfast every day and I answered truthfully and told him I did most of the chores too. By the time he was done questioning me, the food was ready. Right when we started eating, Batman came downstairs. .


	7. Chapter 7

**SIRIUS POV**

I woke up to the sound of eggs and bacon- my favourite! I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

I went downstairs to find Mooney and Harry on the dining table just going to start eating.

"Hey Sirius." Said the werewolf

"Hey Mooney" I replied . "Hullo Harry" I said to the toddler.

"Hi?" Harry replied in a shy whisper

"Did you cook all this food Mooney?"

"Not quite, Harry here" he said looking at Harry who was shyly eating.

"Woke up at 5 and started cooking the eggs."

"Harry you don't need to do _anything_ here except treat us like your _real family_ the ones who you love and we already love you" I said firmly

"rweally? You wove me?" he asked

"Of course we love you Harry" Remus and I said at the same time.

Then Harry came over and did something shocking- he hugged Remus and I- Well he hugged our legs because he was too short but that's beside the point.

I picked him up and squeezed him lightly and Remus did too.

"NOW LETS EAT SOME FOOD!" I yelled making Harry giggle and Remus smile.

 **AFTER BREAKFAST**

"Harry do you want to go shopping for clothes and some toys?" I asked

"YAH PWEASEEEEEEE" yelled Harry

I laughed. "Lets go!" I said grabbing Harry's hand and my wallet.

"Remus want to go shopping with us?"

"No I think I'll go grocery shopping and then sleep at my place" said Remus

"Suit yourself"

Harry and I walked down to the train station and just as we walked in the train came. "Ok Harry do you want me to carry you or do you want to hold my hand very, very tightly?" I asked

"carry me please" Harry replied

I picked him up and pushed past the people that were getting of at this train station. We walked in and sat in front of a women with a girl about Harry's age.

"Oh, oh Batman can we get the book that she's reading?" asked Harry pointing to the book the little girl was reading.

"Course we can Harry." I said and Harry beamed. "And don't point its rude." I said

"Ok!"

"Do you want to read the book with me?" asked the little girl.

Harry looked up at me and I nodded and said, "yeah go ahead"

"Ok sure!" said Harry to the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way" said the girl.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry. Hermione's mom's eyes widened and she asked me "are you Sirius Black?"

"Yah I am" I said

"I'm Ava Malf- Granger" said Ava.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I asked

"I did I was in a year behind you." She replied

"Cool! What house?" I asked

"Hufflepuff" she replied

"Nice" "well its our stop now! Do you have a phone" I asked

"Yes" and she wrote her phone number and gave it to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

 **A/N: this chapter is kinda like harry's POV of the last chapter. Oh and, Kreacher isn't the house elf. there is one much nicer named crunchy.**

Harry's POV

When Batman said he would take me to the mall to get toys I was so excited! I had gone to this mall a few times with aunt petunia and Dudley when Mrs. Fig my baby-sitter had broke her leg.

Every time I asked for something I would get a flick on the back of my neck. On our way Batman picked me up.

Right when he did I felt something. It was something I never felt before. I was like I was safe. Like he would never hurt me. It felt amazing. In the train we sat in front of a girl with really bushy hair was reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory I saw Dudely reading it a few times, but every time I asked aunt Petunia to read it to me I would get locked in my cupboard.

"Oh batman can we get the book she's reading?" I asked loudly.

"Course we can harry" said batman.

The girl probably heard us talking because she said "would you like to read the book with me?"

I looked up at Batman for confirmation that I could because aunt petunia told me not to talk to strangers.

Batman nodded.

"Ok, sure!" I said. "By the way I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. " said Hermione. She looked about a year older than me.

Batman and Hermione's mom were talking. I had a feeling we were going to be friends.

Right when Hermione started reading, Batman told me that this was our stop. When we got out, there was a whole flock of people around us.

"Ok Harry, I'm going to pick you up now, and you have to hold on to me really tight ok?"

"Ok" I mumbled. When we went inside the toy store I was flabbergasted at all of the toys.

"Can I get these 3?" I asked batman, tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

The three I chose were brown stag, a wolf and a big black dog. I thought they were adorable! When batman got it for me, I hugged the stag close and so tight like my life depended on it!

"Ok Prongslet is that all?" batman asked.

"Yep" I replied in a cheery voice , "But what's a prongslet?"

"Oh we used to call your dad prongs, and you're his son, and now I call you prongslet, ok ? Deal?" Batman said.

"Deal"

When we got home, batman told me that some people were going to come over. he told me to stay in my room until it was dinnertime.

"Ok" I said

"Crunchy!" called batman. An elf-like creature appeared in thin air. I quickly ran behind Batman's legs.

"Crunchy, i would like you to play with Harry while we have an order meeting. Ok?" Batman asked.

" Yes master Sirius, Crunchy would be delighted!" exclaimed Crunchy.

" Harry, this is Crunchy the house elf." introduced Batman

"Hi" I said fearfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Im sorry its really short i have to go somewhere and i swear to god my mom will kill me if i dont come downstairs in 1 min.**

 **SIRIUS POV**

One by one Order members started flooding in and finally Dumbledore came with McGonagall and someone else who was a carrying a little girl with bushy hair.

"Long time no see Minnie." I said winking.

"Oh shut up Sirius," replied Minnie in an amused smile.

"Hello Professor" I said to Dumbledore.

"Hello Sirius." Replied Dumbledore.

"Ava?" I asked confused but happy.

"Hey Sirius" Ava said.

"Hey" I replied with a big smile.

I knelt down to make eye contact with Hermione.

"Hello Hermione" I said

"Hi" she replied shyly.

"Do you remember Harry from the train earlier today?" I asked.

She nodded her head eagerly

"Do you want to go upstairs and play with him?" I asked Hermione.

"Yeah please"

"Ok follow me" I replied


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

When we got home from the mall mommy told me we were going to the boy we met on the train's house.

"Ok mommy" I said

As the familiar sensation of apperation swooped over us, I thought about the boy. Mommy said he was 1 year younger than me. I wonder if he liked to read. When we popped into the living room I got super was all dark and gloomy. Suddenly, a women started screaming.

" FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK"

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped I heard a man's voice saying:

," SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

I held on closer to my mom.

"Oh hello there Ava."

I turned around to see a man with long hair and a beard staring at my mom. He looked like he was in loooovvveee. Ooohhhhhh!

"oh hey Sirius I didn't see you there." Mommy said, blushing.

"Hey Hermione. Harry is upstairs. I'm sure crunchy would love to take you up."

Right when the so called Sirius said crunchy a house elf appeared.

"Crunchy, I would like you to take Hermione upstairs to the room you and Harry are in." said Sirius.

"OK master Sirius Crunchy shall."

Crunchy held her hand out for me to take. I took it shyly. As we were walking up the stairs, there were house elf's head's on the wall. I stole a glance at crunchy and saw her eyes were watery. On the plaque of one of them, I saw the name Crunchy Sr.

She started waking particularly fast under this one. I felt sorry for her and started to pick up the pace. We stopped in front of the door to one of the big rooms. Or at least it looked big. When Crunchy opened the door we were jumped on by harry, the boy we saw on the train. Then he started mumbling

"Thank god you're here, I thought you were in trouble for playing with me, and I was so worried, I thought you got hurt, I thought you were going to igno-"

He broke of when he saw me. His eyes widened in shock and he started to back away, when Crunchy introduced me.

"Master Harry, this Hermione, and she has come to play with you."

Right after she finished, he was visibly relaxed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter

 **HARRY POV**

"Ummmmm, hey Harry." Hermione said.

"Hi" I muttered

"My name is Hermione, but you can call me 'Mione."Mione said

"Masters, would you guys like to play with the blocks?"Crunchy asked.

"Sure" we said at the same time. I giggled because we said it at the same time.

"What do you want to build Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"What about a castle?" I asked shyly.

"Sure! That would be great!" Hermione said

" Would masters like to build Hogwarts?" Crunchy asked.

"Ya, defiantly!" exclaimed Hermione

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked. Hermione looked at me like I was crazy.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF HOGWARTS?" she shouted.

Right then I heard the sounds of feet thundering up the stairs. Batman and the woman from the train burst into the room.

"What's wrong? Ava- I think said.

"Harry here has never heard of Hogwats." Mione said in a matter of fact way.

Suddenly, Batman and Ava started laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked crunchy.

"Harry, Hermione is a witch, and you are a wizard so Hogwarts is the wizarding school you guys go to when you're eleven." Batman said.

"You're not supposed to call her a witch." I said

"Why not?" Batman asked confused.

"Because, witches have warts and are all green and do evil things, but Herminny is nice and she is not a witch."

Ava started laughing. "Sirius he means the muggle witch." She said

"Ah, never mind Harry I'll tell you about it when you're older." Said Batman.

"So I'm a squib?" asked Mione looking close to tears.

"No, no both of you just continue on playing with your blocks and we'll check on you soon." Said Ava.

Crunchy made a picture of Hogwarts so we could copy it and build a replica.

When we were done Mione asked if we wanted to play hide and seek.

"Ok, but I'm not very good at it." I muttered.

"That's ok I'll hide with you." Said Mione

"Would masters like crunchy to be the it?" Crunchy asked.

"That would rock Crunchy!" Mione said.

"1,2,3,….." Crunchy started counting.

"Quick hurry Harry, into the closet." Mione said.

I rushed as quick as I could into the closet. Mione shut the door with a small click.

"Ok Harry you have to be as quiet as possible in here."

"Ok."

I heard footsteps outside the door, thinking it was crunchy I held my breath.

"BOO!" I heard Batman shout as he opened the door.

Mione screamed so hard I think I went a little deaf.

"Seriously Batman?" I said

"Seriously harry." He said back.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMED: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **HARRY POV**

I woke up around 11 screaming.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"There was this guy in a black cloak and lady with red hair and green eyes and I don't remember anything except a lot of green." I told uncle Mooney.

Uncle Mooney's eyes got wider than plates and his pale face got even more pale.

"Well Harry it was just a bad dream." "Now are you hungry?" He asked changing the topic.

"Very." As if to prove me right my stomach started growling, causing Uncle Mooney to laugh.

"Uncle Mooney?" I asked when we got downstairs.

"Yes Harry?"

"Where's Batman?"

"Padfoot went to get a haircut and then after the Weasleys, Hermione and her mom are going to come over."

"Who are the Wheezes?"

"The _Weaslys_ Harry, are our friends that went to Hogwarts with us."

"OH OH OH ARE THE WITCHES AND WIZARDS UNCLE MOONEY? ARE THEY? ARE THEY? I yelled very excited.

"Woah Harry calm down." "And to answer your question they are all magical."

"Do they have any kids?" I asked hoping they did.

"Yeah they do."

"How many?"

"6 boys and Ron- i think the youngest is your age Harry!"

"6 kids" I asked shocked

Uncle Mooney nodded and gave me some pancakes and bacon with orange juice. Just as I finished eating, the door opened and, in came Batman."

"Batman, you weren't supposed to cut your hair!" I told him.

"Why not Harry?" He asked me confused.

"Because you don't look like batman anymore, so I can't call you Batman anymore. I said with a pout.

"Well now you can call me Padfoot." Padfoot said with a smile.

"Okay Padfoot"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. =)

HARRY'S POV

After we had breakfast, Padfoot and Uncle Moony took me flying.

It was the best experience I've ever had! Then we played something called kiddwitch or something like that and it was awesome. I even got my own broom. It was called a Bimbus or something like that. Padfoot had to go to Diagon Alley to get some robes, so Uncle Moony was going to read to me.

"Ok Harry, which book do you want to read?" Uncle Moony asked.

"What about this one?" I asked picking up a dusty book.

"Ok Harry, what's it called?"

I dusted off the book, but right when my hand touched it, it started screaming.

Uncle Remus stood up and took the book out of my hands.

"I don't think we should read this one." He said.

"I think you're right." I said.

After we tried some other books we finally got a book called The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard.

I thought it was really funny.

When we finished the book Uncle Moony said I had to take a nap.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes you have to Harry, you don't want to be tired when our guests come, right?" Uncle Moony said.

He had a point.

While I was sleeping, I had a dream that Padfoot and Uncle Moony would send me back to the Dursley's because I was a bad boy.

When I woke up I was breathing really hard.

I called Crunchy and she appeared I asked her to take down the stairs with her, because I thought they were creepy.

When I came downstairs I heard voices.

I opened the door just a little bit to see who was there.

It was Mione and her Mom!

Mione saw me open the door and shouted

"Hey! Harry's here!"

Padfoot and Ava turned around.

"Hey Harry how are you?" Ava said with a warm smile.

A/N: Ok folks that's chapter 13. Plz review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just in case you guess didn't read the** _ **EDITED CHAPTER 12**_ **, Ginny and Ron are twins.**

 **I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **HARRY POV**

After Hermione and I ate a snack, the doorbell rang.

"Can we open it Padfoot?" I asked.

"'Course Prongslet."

'Mione and I ran as fast as we could to the door, and I got there first. I think we got to a silent agreement that we were racing.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" I yelled.

'Mione stuck her tongue out.

I stuck my tongue out too.

'Mione rolled her eyes.

I tried to open the door but I was too short. I sighed in defeat and muttered "short people problems"

When Hermione opened the door, 9 smiling red heads greeted us.

"Hello Hermione. Hello Harry." Said a short plump with red hair and brown eyes. "I'm Molly and this is Arthur." Molly said pointing to a tall, thin man with red hair and blue eyes. "Bill." Said Molly pointing to a boy with red hair and blue eyes, who looked around 12 or 13. "Charlie." Molly said. Charlie looked around 9 or 10 with blue eyes and red hair. "Percy." Molly said. Percy looked around 7 or 8 with brown eyes and red hair. "The twins, Fred-" she said pointing to a boy with red hair and blue eyes. "And George "

"I'm not Fred, he is." Said George- or at least I think it was George.

"Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother." Said Fred shaking his head.

"Sorry boys." Said Molly.

"JUST KIDDING!" exclaimed Fred and George at the same time.

Molly simply rolled her eyes instead of answering.

Hermione and I laughed at the twins.

"Anyways, I'm Ginny-"

"And I'm Ron-"

"AND WE'RE THREE!" Ginny and Ron finished together.

"ME TOO! ME TOO! ME TOO!" I exclaimed.

Arthur and Molly chuckled

"Now are you going to let us in-"

"Or are we going to stay in hot all evening?" Questioned Fred and George.

I felt my cheeks blush scarlet.

"I was just going to say come in!" Hermione said in her defense.

"Well come in!" I said.

"OH MY GOD MOLLY I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" Exclaimed Ava, giving Molly a great big hug.

"I KNOW RIGHT ITS BEEN TOO LONG!" Said Molly

"umm lets go upstairs" 'Mione said to all the kids.

All of us nodded our heads.


	15. Chapter 15

**I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **HARRY POV**

We all went upstairs, trying to figure out something to do.

"Maybe we could." Came the voice of Fred.

"Play a game," rang out George

"Of hide and go seek?" asked Fred.

"Ok sounds great to me." Said Mione.

So we started a game of hide and seek, and Bill was it.

"Hey Harry," Ron said.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Ginny said, finishing his sentence.

What was it in this family and finishing each other's sentences?

I made a mental note to ask Mione if she wanted to learn how.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked

The twins gasped.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT QUIDITCH IS?" Ron and Ginny said in loud voices.

"Ok forget that let's hide in here" said Charlie coming from behind us.

The adults told Bill and Charlie to look after us.

I looked to where he was pointing. The closet looked dark and scary.

"Can I hold your hand?" I asked him.

"Sure Harry, but I think it would be better if I picked you up, 'cause it doesn't look like there's a lot of room in there." He said.

I nodded my head waiting for him to pick me up

I heard Ginny ask the same question to Ron, who nodded, just like me.

A few doors down, I heard someone say, "Bloody heck Bill! Don't do that!"

Then, I heard feet coming up the stairs.

"Ok kids, time for food." I heard someone say.

Ginny started edging towards the door when Ron whispered:

"Maybe it's just Fred and George, trying to get us out so they can find us."

We all looked at Charlie for judgement.

"Maybe Ron's right, it could be fake." He said.

So we waited until Ginny had to go to the washroom.

We all collectively took a deep breath from finally getting out of the closet

After Ginny did her business, we went downstairs for food.

When we got to the table, the only people there were and Ava.

We were greeted by hugs and bombarded with questions.

"Where were you guys?" "Why didn't you come down with the rest?" "What were you guys doing?"

They finally told us to sit down and Ava called Padfoot .

With a pop everybody came back in pairs of three.

Even uncle Mooney was there.

They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Can we please"

"Have something,"

"To eat?" chimed Fred and George.

Everybody chuckled at the twins antics.

"Ok, here you go, " said , and the food magically appeared .

"I guess I should explain what happened since I'm the oldest." said Charlie,

"we thought the voice was Fred and George doing their Mum voice, so we decided not to come out. But after a while, Ginny said she had to go to the washroom, so we came out."

"We never."

"Joke about."

"Food."

Fred and George said, digging into their plates.


	16. Chapter 16

**I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter**

 **SIRIUS POV**

I woke up around seven, way too early for a Sunday.

Just as I got out of bed the doorbell rang again. Then again when I got downstairs.

"I'M COMING, CALM DOWN" I yelled at whoever was outside the door.

i had a feeling I just woke up Harry, and I was proven right when I heard the floor upstairs creek.

When I opened the door, I saw Harry looking for me saying "Padfoot? Where are you?"

"I'm by the door" I replied. "Narcissa?" I asked confused.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry I woke you up at 7 on a Sunday." She paused for breath " it's just that, I didn't know where to go." She said, her already red and puffy eyes watering up.

i couldn't help but pull my second favourite cousin into a big hug, and just let her cry in my shoulder.

"Hello, I'm t Harry" I heard Harry say to Cissa's son

"I'm Draco." He introduced. "Mummy, are you ok?" Said Draco looking concerned for his mother.

"Yes I'm fine, Drake." She replied smiling.

"Why don't we go inside and you tell me what happened." I said to Cissa.

She nodded and the two of them stepped inside. We went to the kitchen. "Padfoot, I'm hungry" Harry complained.

"What do you want to eat Prongslet?" I asked kneeling down to make eye contact with Harry.

"Ummmmm..." "CEREAL" he said a bit loud.

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked Cissa and Draco

"Nope, we already had breakfast." Said Draco proudly.

i chuckled and ruffled Draco's hair.

"Harry, do you want frosted flakes or fruit loops?" I asked Harry.

"Which one did I eat last time?"

"I think Forsted flakes." I replied.

"Then can I have fruit loops please?"

I poured some milk in a bowl and put the fruit loops in the bowl.

"Why don't you guys stay here and get to know each other." "While Sirius and I catch up in the living room?" Suggested Cissa.

"Ok" said both Draco and Harry at the same time.

We got to the couch and I said "'Kay Cissa, what's up?" I asked concerned.

"So I was writing in my diary, and I didn't realize that Lucius was reading what I was writing"

"What were you writing?"

"I was writing how the whole pure blood predjuce was shit and so is V- V- Voldemort and his death eaters too."

"Wait so you aren't a death eater yet?" I asked.

"Nope." "But anyways Lucius saw what I was writing about and grabbed my shirt cooler and shoved me outside."

"That's low even for him." "Wait what about Draco though?"

"Draco saw the whole thing, and he went outside to come with me and then when he reached outside, Lucius says to Draco "go on with the blood traitor, I never loved you anyways" and slammed the door in our faces." Cissa was crying again, and I was speechless of what to say, so I pulled her into a big hug instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**DRACO POV**

I was going to ask my mummy if she could play, when I saw my daddy pick her up by her shirt collar and throw her out the door. Scared of what he would do to me, I grabbed my mummy's purse and my favourite stuffed dragon aunt Andro gave to me.

I quickly ran out the and turned back to see father yelling " Go on with the blood traitor, I never loved you anyways."

I heard mummy start to cry and ran over to her side; after all that's what sons' were for. We apperated to an old looking place when mummy muttered something.

A house came to into view right between number 11 and number 13.

"That was so cool!" I told mummy.

She gave me a watery smile in return.

I was allowed to ring the doorbell once, and once only. But when mummy wasn't looking I pressed it again!

That caused someone to scream from inside "I'm coming, I'm coming."

In 10 seconds a handsome man with short black hair opened the door.

"Narcissa?" said the man.

"Sirius I'm so sorry to wake you up at 7 on a Sunday, but it's just that I had no idea where to go, and… and …."

She stopped talking because she went down in tears.

"Well, why don't you come in, and the kids can play while you explain what happened." Said Sirius-I think.

Sirius asked if I wanted any cereal, and I said proudly," We already had breakfast."

I ruffle of my hair and he chuckled.

Me and the other boy sat in silence for a while. I could hear mummy talking to Sirius.

Finally when he finished his cereal, I broke the silence.

"So, what's your name?" I asked

"Harry" he muttered.

"Hiya Harry, my name's Draco." I said politely.

"Hello." Harry practically whispered.

"When's your birthday?" I said.

"July 31." Harry said, a little louder this time.

"Cool, my birthday's on June 5th." I said. "Hey that kinda makes me your older brother."

Harry smiled at the thought of an older brother.

"Ok bro, I'll take that as a yes." I said cooly.

"Oh can we make a secret handshake?" Harry asked, sounding as if it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Sure little bro whatever you want." I said putting my arm on his shoulders.

Our handshake ended up being a high five, then a fist bump, but whatever.

We walked into the room mummy and Sirius were in.

"Hey Drake, hey Harry." Said mummy.

"We have something to tell you guys." Said Sirius.


	18. Chapter 18

We still don't own Harry Potter

 **DRACO POV**

"What is it Padfoot?" I heard Harry say to Sirius or Padfoot- or whatever his name is.

"Yeah" I agreed with Harry.

"Well," started Sirius

"After giving it a lot of thought," mummy said "Sirius and I decided that it would be best if we stayed here for a while."

Harry and I beamed at each other, and then I remembered about daddy and my friends that I liked.

"But mummy, what about daddy and Blaise, Pansy and Theo?"

"You'll meet them all at Hogwarts."

"But what about daddy?"

"He'll come to meet you soon enough."

"Promise?" I said to mommy

"I can't promise anything yet Drake."

After about two minutes of silence, Harry broke it by saying "I'm bored."

"Well do you want 'Mione to come over?"

"Yeah and the Weasly's?" Asked Harry hopefully

"Sure I'll ask them Prongslet." "Until then do you want to show Draco around?"

"Okay." "But what about Draco's mummy?"

"Don't worry about me Harry, I know this place from the back of my head."

"How?" I asked

"I used to live here."

"But didn't Padfoot used to live here?" Asked Harry confused.

"We all used to live together." Replied mummy, smiling.

"Okay then, follow me Draco." Said Harry. "Okay Draco, you have to be quiet in this hallway."

"Why?" I asked a bit too loud.

"WHAT ARE THESE FILTHY HALF-BREEDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS DOING IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD COW!" Said Sirius emerging from the fireplace, and closing the curtains.

"That's why" said Harry, answering my question. "So can they come?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Yup 'Mione and the Weasleys are going to be here in 10 minutes."

"So which room is Draco's?" Asked Harry

"The one beside yours." Replied Sirius.

"Come on Draco!"

"This is Padfoot's room"

"Who are these people?" I pointing to a picture on the wall, which had four boys around 15 or 16.

"That's my dad." Harry said proudly.

"And who are these three?"

"Padfoot, Uncle Mooney and I don't don't know him." Said Harry pointing to a fat guy with a mole.

"Anyways, that's my room." Harry said going in a medium-sized room.

"Who are these people?" I asked Harry, pointing to a lady with red hair and green eyes dancing with someone who looked like and older version on Harry.

"Mummy and daddy." Harry replied, tears in his eyes.

"Wait why are you crying?" I asked.

"B-Because t-they d-d-died." Harry said.

"Oh sorry" I said looking down at my feet.

"It's okay."

We started to get out of Harry's room.

"And this is ur room" Harry said going to the room beside his room.

"Wow it's huge!" I said.

It had a painting of a flower with a green and silver vase, green and silver walls and a huge, huge bed.

"Yah it is." Said Harry

"Any-who, who is 'Mione and the Weasleys?" I asked when we got back downstairs.

"'Mione is my friend, she's four or five not sure and she's really nice." Harry explained.

"Who are the Weasleys?"

"They're really nice people and they have 7 kids."

"Woah 7 kids" I asked shocked

"Yeah, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George" "they,re twins." "Ron and Ginny." They're twins too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We don't own harry potter

Harry's POV

After the Weasleys' and Mione came over, we decided to colour.

Crunchy made some pages of the place called Hogwarts and told us what colour to colour them.

Mione's was really good but mine was all messed up.

I never learned how to colour because all the kids learned at home except for me so the teacher told m to ask my mom and dad.

I asked uncle Vernon, but he said freaks like me aren't supposed to know how to colour.

A few minutes later Padfoot came upstairs to call us down for lunch.

At lunch Ava and Padfoot said they had an announcement to make.

"What is it?" called Fred.

"Do you have dragon pox?" asked George.

"Fred and George! Such a rude thing to say." Said .

"Sorry 'bout that." They chirped together.

"Ok on about the announcement!" Said Padfoot.

"We have decided that we are going to date." Said Ava.

Sounds of "Congratulations" erupted from the table.

Padfoot took Ava in his arms and kissed her.

"EWWWWW" all the kids said.

"Do you have to do that at the table?" said Charlie.

After lunch the grownups took us to the park in surrey because it was the biggest.

We did that squeeze through a tube thingey behind the bushes so no one could see us.

I was playing with Ron and Ginny in the sandbox when an awfully familiar voice came to my ears.

"Got yourself some new friends eh Potty?" Dudley the 70 pound 5 year old said.

"Hey leave Harry alone." Came the fiery voice of Ginny.

"Why should I Firehead?" teased Dudley.

"It's not like you have any friends anyway." Said Ron.

"That does it red" Dudley said, punching him in the face.

It did not get pretty after that. Ginny got punched a few times, along with Ron and I.

It finally ended after aunt petunia came over and gasped over Dudley on the floor, pretending to be hurt.

"How dare you freaks hurt my Dudders!" She screamed.

She slapped all of us across the face.

Mione, thankfully saw that and called Padfoot over before they could hurt us any more.

"How dare you hurt my godson and his friends!" he shouted over al the chatter.

It suddenly got all quiet as if someone saw bigfoot.


	20. Chapter 20

We don't own Harry Potter

HARRY POV

Aunt Petunia broke the silence by saying, "Dudders didn't hurt these Freaks. The Freaks are the one who hurt him!"

"Yeah and they slapped themselves in the face too." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Hey kids go play where Ava, Molly, Arthur or Cissy can see you ok?" Padfoot said.

"Padfoot my legs hurt." I said.

"Do your legs hurt?" Padfoot asked Gin and Ron.

They nodded.

Padfoot glared at aunt Petunia and Dudley, before taking us to an area where there was literally no one there.

Padfoot took out his wand and pointed it at Gin's legs, muttering something.

Ginny ran around in a circle yelling "I'M FREE!"

Padfoot smiled and did the same thing to us.

,.,.,.

We stayed there for about 2 more hours and then apperated back home.

It was dinner time, but the Weasleys had to go to their friends house, so it was just Padfoot, Ava, Hermione, Aunty Cissy, Draco and I.

"Well what do you guys want to eat for dinner?" Ava asked us.

'Mione, Draco and I looked at each other and said "PIZZA!"

Ava, Aunty Cissy and Padfoot chuckled.

"Do you guys want to help make it?" Ava asked.

"Yeah!" I said and walked over Ava.

"Me too!" Hermione said.

"Me three!" Draco said.

"What do you guys want on it?" Aunty Cissy asked.

"Cheese," 'Mione said.

"Pepperoni," Draco said.

"Umm, MORE CHEESE!" I exclaimed.

"Accio." Ava said and cheese and pepperoni came out of nowhere!

"Who wants to flatten out the dough?" Aunty Cissy asked.

"ME!" Hermione yelled.

"Woah calm down 'Mione!" Said Draco.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment and muttered "sorry."

"Who wants to put on a lot of cheese?" Ava asked, once Hermione was done with the dough.

"ME ME ME!" I exclaimed.

Ava chuckled. "Ok Harry."

"But I can't reach!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh but now you can!" Padfoot said as he swooped me up.

I smiled and gave him a big bear hug and heard a click of a camera.

"Did you take a picture of me?" I asked Ava.

"Yup!"

"Can I see it please?"

She showed me the Picture and I said "I like it!"

She smiled in response.

When I finished putting a lot of cheese, Draco put the pepperoni. After Draco was done, Padfoot put it in the oven and we had to wait.

All of us went to the living room and thought of what to do, when I had a brilliant idea "let's play kwidwich!"

"You mean Quididitch?" Padfoot corrected me.

"Yeah, yeah same thing." I said and the adults laughed


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione's POV

We don't own Harry potter or papa's pizzeria.

Since we were too young and too short to ride real brooms, we all rode our kiddie brooms that Sirius summoned.

Harry had to use my old broom because he didn't have one yet.

"WOW THIS IS SO FUN!" screamed Harry, even though we were like 3 feet off the ground.

Sirius and Mummy were chasing me, Draco, and Harry around.

Cissy was taking a nap because she was tired.

After we were done, the pizza was finished.

IT WAS AMAZING.

I guess my teacher was right, if you want it done right, do it yourself.

"This pizza is way better than the muggle pizza's at papa's pizzeria." Said Draco.

"Ya totally!" I agreed with him.

"What about you Harry?" said mummy.

"Umm I've never had pizza before." He said.

"What do you mean you've never had pizza before?" Said Sirius seriously.

"Uncle Vernon never let me have any pizza except for the crust that Dudley never finished." Harry whispered.

"And how often did they have pizza?" said mummy.

"Every other day for dinner." Harry said.

Sirius and Ava shared a look of concern and then Sirius said: "No wonder he looks like a whale."

At this harry burst out laughing.

At that me and Draco started laughing,

Pretty soon all of us were laughing like crazy people.

We must have caused a lot of noise, because Cissy came downstairs with her hair messed up and bags under her eyes.

She must have been really tired.

"GOOD MORNING MUMMY!" yelled Draco as he ran to hug her.

"Oh good morning dra-" she replied, but just then, Draco jumped into her arms.

"Oh hello sweetie! " she exclaimed.

"Hi Mummy !" Draco said, planting a slobby kiss on her cheek.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked, getting bored.

"What do you mean what do you guys wanna do now?" said Sirius.

"It's time for bed!" mummy finished for him.

"AWWWW do we have to?" Draco, Harry And I whined.

"Yes of course sleepyheads we have a big day tomorrow!" said Cissy.

"Padfoot, can Mione have a sleepover?" said Harry.

"Sure harry if it's fine with her lovely mommy." Said Sirius, smirking at Mummy.

"It's fine by me." Said mummy.

"YAY" exclaimed Harry as he came to hug me.

Instead of letting him hug me I scooped him up and put him in my arms just like Draco.


	22. Chapter 22

**We still don't own Harry Potter. Or Joker.**

 **DRACO POV**

When Harry, 'Mione and I reached upstairs, we decided that all of us would sleep in my room since it was the biggest.

"Do you guys want to sleep or do something fun?" 'Mione asked Harry and me, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Do something fun, of course!" Harry and I said in unison.

"Ok then."

"Well what do you have in mind?" I asked Hermione.

"Ok so I was thinking that maybe we could put a picture of a giant spider in mummy and Sirius' bathroom and then we could put a party popper-"

"What's a party popper?" I asked, cutting her off.

"A party popper is mostly used at parties. It makes a loud popping noise and lots of confetti pops out too. There's also a string and if you pull it, the confetti and popping noise happen." She explained patiently.

"But where will we get the party popper and the cut out model of the spider?" Harry asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Well I have this bag, which mummy put a extension charm on so if I need anything from my room I can get it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"You have a giant cut out model of a spider in your room?" Harry asked disbelieving 'Mione.

"Well no… but I do have a cut out model of The Joker from Batman and he's pretty creepy."

"Yeah he is, I saw him once when Dudley was watching Batman" Harry agreed.

"Ok good, but how tall is he?" I asked her. The bigger the better!

"As tall you guys." "I'll get the things from the bag" She said putting her hand in the bag. "URGH IT'S GOT TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!" 'Mione groaned. "AHA! I GOT IT!" She practically said the very next second.

"Need help?" Harry asked, when he saw her struggling to pull out a huge cut out model.

"Yes please."

Harry and I went over to help Hermione. When we were done, and I finally saw the _famous_ Joker I shrieked and fell, which caused Hermione and Harry to laugh their heads off.

"Are you" Hermione said but stopping for air.

"Ok?" Harry finished for her, before laughing again.

"Jeez thanks guys." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

"Ok, ok sorry." Hermione said and stopped laughing. Hermione started to find the party popper.

Harry walked over to help me and I accepted his hand.

"Ok, got the popper!" Hermione said.

"But how are we going to stick the Joker on the mirror?" I asked.

"With tape, of course!"

"Can you bring some tape from your room?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

After about forty-five seconds, she pulled out some double-sided tape.

"I GOT A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione and I asked in unison.

"We can put camera in the bathroom, so we can see Padfoot and Ava's faces when they see the prank!"

"Oh Harry, that's brilliant!" Hermione said excitedly. "But do you have a camera somewhere in the house, because I don't have one in my room."

"Yeah its downstairs."

"Do you know where downstairs?"

"Yeah its in the living room, on the first shelf."

"Ok be quiet and lets go!" I said.

We sneaked downstairs and got the camera without being busted by any of the adults or Sirius' mummy!

"Boys, now we go to Sirius and mummy's bathroom and we have to be very, very, very, very quiet." Hermione said in a hushed whisper.

"Ok!" Harry and I said at the same time. We really have to stop doing that.

"I'll tape Joker on the mirror, Harry set the camera so we can see their faces and Drake set the party popper so it pops right in their faces!" Hermione told us.

We tip toed all the way to the Ava and Sirius' bathroom, which was hard since their bathroom was _in_ their bathroom.

After about half and hour, we were done. The party popper was set in a way so when you opened the door, you were greeted by confetti, and when the confetti was over you saw the Joker. The best part was, the camera would take pictures of you when the door was open.

Till about 11 in the night, we played Truth or Dare, Would you rather and Duck, Duck Goose.

It was the best night ever!


	23. Chapter 23

**I solemnly swear that I don't own hp**

 **Hermione POV**

 **June 30, 1984**

Instead of waking up to an alarm clock, Harry, Drake and I woke up to mummy screaming. We all shared a look of confusion and the events of last night came flooding back to me.

"Oh!" "Mummy must've gone in the bathroom!"

"What's so scary about the bathroom?" Drake asked groggily.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said now fully awake. "Don't you remember what we did yesterday?" He asked Draco.

"OH YEAH!" he finally said.

"Lets go see her face in the camera." I said.

They both nodded. By the time we got there, Aunty Cissy was already there.

"Did you do this?" She asked the three of us.

"No?" We all said, even though it sounded like a question.

"Well… whoever _did_ do it, they did a really nice job." Padfoot said. (Yes I call him Padfoot now)

" _We did_ do it!" Drake said proudly.

"You weren't supposed to tell them though!" I said scared of how much trouble we were going to get in.

Aunty Cissy seemed to sense that I was scared because she said, "don't worry, you guys aren't in trouble!"

"Really?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since they got in the room.

"Yeah!" "In fact you remind me of when I were in school, pulling pranks and getting detention almost everyday!"

"With _my_ mummy and daddy?" Harry asked awestruck.

"Not with your mummy, but with your daddy and uncle Mooney, and sometimes Neville's daddy and Aunty Molly's brothers."

"I didn't know Aunty Molly had brothers." I said.

"They died three years ago." He said softly.

"Oh"  
We sat in silence when mummy and Aunty Cissy broke it by saying they were going to make breakfast and they would call us when it was done.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked after the women left.

"Yes Prongslet?"

"How did mummy and daddy die?" Harry asked his eyes tearing up.

I felt like Drake and me where third wheeling so I pulled him out with me to brush our teeth.

 **SIRIUS POV**

When Prongslet asked me how James and Lily died, I felt my heart shatter. He looked so sad and I bet he would do _anything_ and I literally mean _anything,_ to be with them for five minutes.

I knew I _had_ to answer because if I didn't, the boy wouldn't trust me. I pulled him on the bed and held him close.

"Well you see Harry, your mummy and daddy were really brave and were murdered by a very, very, very bad wizard called Voldemort." "But don't worry he's dead now!"

"YAY!" he said pumping a fist in the air. "But why my mummy and daddy?"

I was saved from answering when Cissys voice said "come down for breakfast!"

Draco POV

Right when Sirius was about to answer the question Hermione pulled me out of the room muttering something about brushing our teeth.

"Hey I was trying to listen there!" I said, annoyed with her.

"Well, that was supposed to be a like you know bonding moment." She replied.

"What's a bonding moment?" I asked.

"It's like when 2 people are talking about something or like doing something together and they start to get to know each other better or something." Hermione said.

"Ok then I think we should go brush our teeth. " I said

"Ok"

After brushing our teeth, we were about to knock on the door, but then Mommy called us down for breakfast, so we headed down.

"The elf heads are kinda creepy right?" I asked Hermione as we walked down the stairs.

"Ya" she said absentmindedly as if she was thinking about something.

When we reached downstairs, there were eggs, bacon, ham, and even sausage.

"That looks sooo yummy." Said Mione . Apparently the smell brought her back to earth.

"Hey guys." A voice comes out of the hallway.

"Hey harry" Mione and I say together.

"Jinx" she says quickly.

" What." I say, confused.

"It's like this thing where if you say something at the same time, the other person gets to punch you" Harry explained.

"What? No, you're not supposed to punch someone; if you say it first, the other person owes you a soda or something." Hermione said.

"Oh my cousin Dudley said you have to punch someone. But even if I said it first, he would still punch me."

"OK kids are you guys gonna eat breakfast today or wait for next year?" said Ava.

"Coming!" Called Mione.

"Lets go." I said


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Ok guys thank you so much for the reviews and the favs and the follows!

We decided to update once a week. On Fridays. Sorry for the wait. =)

Narcissa POV

Ava and I had made pancakes for breakfast. The kids came in, arguing.

"I think I want to sorted into Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"Slytherin is the best." Said Draco in a matter of fact way.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Harry

"Hogwarts!" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Where did you hear about a hog with warts?" Asked Harry

Ava, sensing that he didn't know much about the wizarding world, said it was time for breakfast.

"This breakfast is so good!" Sirius said, stuffing more into his mouth, when he came down.

"Ya it is!" Said Harry

"What do you guys want to do today?" said Hermione.

"Lets tell stories." Said Draco.

"That sounds like a good idea, Drake, and besides, its raining outside." I said

Everyone looked at the window together.

Harry's POV

We all grabbed blankets and pillows for ourselves and gathered around the living room.

"Now can someone tell me about the hog with warts?" I said.

"Are you talking about Hogwarts?" Padfoot chuckled

"Ya, ya, ya same thing." I said

"Ok then. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Lots of memories there. See Harry there are 4 houses and no I don't mean a house like this." He said looking at the look on my face.

"The houses are, Gryffindor which your father, your mother, myself, and uncle Remus were all in ." Padfoot said.

"AND Hufflepuff, which mommy was in!" said Hermione

"And Ravenclaw, the house for smart people" said Ava.

"And Slytherin, which I was in." said Aunt Cissy.

"I wanna be in Slytherin." Said Draco proudly, "Like mommy and daddy."

"I wanna be in Ravenclaw like daddy." Said Hermione

"Which one is the worst one?" I asked assuming I would probably be in that one.

"I think Hufflepuff is the house for losers." Said Draco

"Draco!" Aunt Cissy hissed.

"That's ok Cissy, I'll just tell him what an awesome house Hufflepuff is." Said Ava

"OK Draco you think Hufflepuff is for losers? We're kind, accepting, loyal and our common room is right next to the kitchens which means no problem getting a late night snack and at our parties, everyone's invited! " explained Ava. "And if that's not exciting to you then I don't know what is."

"Ya I guess Hufflepuff isn't a house for losers after all." said Draco looking at the ground.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff." I said.

"Harry you can be in whatever house you want to be in as long as you stay in trouble." Said Padfoot.

"Isn't it supposed to be stay out of trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Not after you hear some of my stories!" laughed Padfoot

So for about three hours, we learned about the marauders, and their pranks and their parties and their love for quidditch.

We laughed at the stories of my dad falling for my mom.


	25. Chapter 25

**We don't own harry potter**

 **NOVEMBER 19, 1986**

In the past two years, everybody knew everything about each other. Ava, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur were all like second parents to all the kids. Draco and Harry got on great with Ron and Ginny. The four of them were literally inseparable. Hermione on the other hand, didn't like Ron much, but loved Ginny like a sister. Fred, George and Hermione were always pulling pranks and causing trouble. Sirius couldn't be more proud of them, naming the trio "Mini Marauders."

Ava's story though shocked everybody.

She had been tortured by her "family" the Nott's, all because she was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. She was scratched out of the family tree just because she married a "half-breed" Ravenclaw, instead of a Pureblood Slytherin. Her husband's name was David Granger. He died five years ago by Voldemort himself.

Sirius had proposed to Ava a month ago on October 15 and they were getting married six months later on April 10, 1987. So far, all Ava and Sirius decided on was the maid of honour, the bridesmaids, best man, the groomsmen and the flower girl. The maid of honour was Cissy and the bridesmaids were Molly and Merlyn, Ava's best friend from Hogwarts. The best man was Remus and the groomsmen were Arthur and Mason, one of Sirius' best buds from the ministry. The flower girl was of course, Hermione.

Harry had gained a lot of knowledge of magic and wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his mummy and daddy. He had met all of the professors besides of course Snape. He had taken a liking to all of them but he especially liked McGonagall and Madame Hooch. He also loved Quiditch and according to Sirius, he was a natural.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were the happiest they've ever been in their entire life.

 **A/N: im really sorry at how short it is. I didn't know what to write and im getting writers block.**


End file.
